Black Demon's Contract
Black Demon's Contract is the fifth episode of the first season and fifth episode overall in the Seraph of the End anime series. Short Summary Krul Tepes announces war against the humans, and Mika wanders the streets of Sanguinem. When he reaches his former home, the children now living there shrink back from him. Elsewhere, Guren leaves a meeting with the upper brass, and Yu attacks him requesting Cursed Gear again. Guren agrees, and he enters the classroom and attacks the students with his Black Demon's aura. He permits Yoichi, Kimizuki, and Yu to try for the Black Demon Series. Their contract ceremonies begin. Long Summary The episode begins from where the previous episode ended, showing Krul Tepes announcing war against the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, stating they have committed the sin of experimenting on the Seraph of the End. Mikaela Hyakuya swears to himself to rescue Yu. Major General Shinya Hīragi begins a report at a meeting with the head brass, but Guren is asleep. Another soldier nudges him to wake him, and he stands, yawning. He asks if this boring meeting is over yet. Despite Shinya's attempts to make Guren behave, Guren voluntarily walks out while members of the Hīragi family mock him. He leaves the meeting hall, which appears to be underground. Yu attempts to kick him and insists on receiving his Cursed Gear, but Guren catches and easily defeats him. He decides to finally give Yu Cursed Gear and send him out into the field, partially to keep him from being noticed by the Hīragi family. He knocks Yu out by kicking him on the head and walks away while stating that idiots are tiring. Yu returns to a cafeteria where Shinoa is finishing her meal. She asks hIm if he skipped class by getting in a fight, and he denies it. She then congratulates him on being permitted to get an official demon weapon, which leads him to telling her to not ask about it if she already knew what he did. Mika watches as a vampire plane disembarks from the underground city, and Ferid leans against the guard railing a few feet away. Ferid mentions that Mika can now save his precious angel, but Mika merely snubs him and walks away without giving any response. Ferid states he has high hopes for him. Mika walks through the streets of Sanguinem as children rest on street corners or in their homes. He wanders until he eventually reaches the house he shared with the other children from the Hyakuya orphanage. He puts his hand on the door to open it, when a child opens it from inside. Mika smiles The child opens it up to see Mika and freezes in terror. Mika smiles and tells him it is alright and moves to pat his head, but an older child pulls him back to protect him. Mika leaves. He pauses at the end of the steps but does not look back before heading back down the street again. In the classroom, Sayuri returns tests to the students and claims the scores will have an impact on which level of cursed gear they receive. Yu earns a zero and quickly moves to hide it, but Shinoa notices and steals it too quickly for him to protect. She prances around the room with Yu desperately chasing her. When he finally catches her, she reveals that her hands are empty. A group of students look at Yu's test score and marvel at the zero and how everything was written with Hiragana. Yu takes it back and shoves it in his pocket. Yoichi wonders if Yu might be better at English and Latin since he grew up in a vampire city. Kimizuki asks if he has shit in his head, and Yu asks him what scores he earned. Kimizuki reveals perfect scores in English, Latin, and Japanese spellcraft. When Yu and Kimizuki get into another fist fight, Guren walks into the classroom asking why it is always so noisy. Yu demands cursed gear, and Kimizuki demands to know why Guren abandoned their classroom for ten days. Guren asks Sayuri if those children might be ready to form a contract even if they have not completed their training, and she states that Yoichi is surprisingly more stable than the others. Guren draws his sword and pierces the classroom floor, flooding the room with demonic aura. Most of the students collapse, and Sayuri has to use warding spells to withstand it. Yoichi and Shinoa bear it without difficulty, but Kimizuki and Yu struggle more. A pair of male and female students also bear it, but they collapse shortly afterward. When they go to create the ceremony, Sayuri expresses doubts about Yoichi having a strong enough heart for the demon. Guren asks if Yoichi is willing to give his life for revenge, and Yu advises Yoichi to quit now. Kimizuki agrees. Yoichi experiences a flashback of his sister's death and considers that he cannot stop hearing it no matter how hard he covers his ears. He decides to continue. Guren explains the contract ceremony, and the three boys walk up to the weapons they choose. Yu draws a green sword, and the episode ends. Differences with the Manga Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery Anime images provide a visual overview of the events of Episode 5 with depictions of the characters, Seraph of the End world, scenarios, artistic style among other areas. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Cour 1 Episodes